


Four PM [podfic]

by paraka



Series: Time Shares [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Humor, Length: 0-10 minutes, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amicable divorces that end in everyone being friends are seriously not all they're cracked up to be.</p><p>A podfic of Four PM, written by seperis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four PM [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four PM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96325) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



  
**Downloads:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Four%20PM%20by%20seperis-paraka.mp3) | [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Four%20PM%20by%20seperis-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 9:24

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Four PM [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241901) by [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo)




End file.
